The Seven and friends meet Hogwarts
by 12-Madam-Jordan-Valdez-12
Summary: The Seven, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, and The Stolls, are going one another quest to Hogwarts! Will they be able to keep quiet and protect Harry from He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? (WARNING: SPOILERS FROM BoO)
1. Guess What?

**Guys this is my first fanfic so don't judge! Comment and favourite!**

* * *

_**Leo's Pov:**_

It was oh so wonderful to see my Calypso again! When we started flying and it took at least 2 or 4 days to _finally_ find Camp Half-Blood. When we got there I saw Percy and Annabeth walking on the beach. Lemme just land right there... oops.

* * *

_**Annabeth's Pov:**_

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed when Leo and Festus landed _**or crashed**_ in front of Percy and I. "LEO!" Percy said. He then got up on Festus and gave Leo a bro hug. Then Piper,Jason,Frank,Hazel,Travis,Connor,Thalia,and Chiron showed up to my screaming. Piper, Hazel, the Stolls, Thalia, and Jason followed Percy and one by one giving Leo a hug. "Who's that?" said Frank while pointing up at the girl... wait the girl?! "Oh, yea, umm, this, is, erm, um, my, girlfri-" "I'm Calypso Leo's girlfriend. I was found by Leo, during your quest to defeat Gaea, and then when he was shot out of the sky he found me for the second, SECOND time!" she said. "Umm well that sums it up really." Leo said. Chiron didn't look surprised but Frank, Frank was an entirely different story.

* * *

_**Hecate's Pov:**_

*sigh* When will they show up? I heard Leo and his girlfriend crash on the beach. I need to tell them my plan!

* * *

**_Chiron's Pov: _**

"Well then can you all follow me to the Big House" I said that loud enough for Hecate to hear me. I lead them to the Big House and the all sat down by the Ping-Pong table. I was so very excited to get this secret out!

* * *

_**Percy's Pov:**_

"What are we doing here Chiron? Another quest? Please not another hard quest!" I said. "Well yes, and no its not hard." Chiron said. Everyone relaxed and sighed but inside we were all anxious to know what Chiron was talking about. "Well I will just let our special guest explain what you all will be doing this summer." Chiron said. Suddenly out of nowhere, Hecate appeared. We all got up and bowed. Hecate said, "No need to bow to one of the minor Gods," "Well we respect you Lady Hecate." said Annabeth. "Well ok, but now onto further manners. Have you all ever heard of witches and wizards?" We all nodded in agreement. "Well they are real and go to this school called Howarts run by a very kind man, Albus Dumbledor. No laughing please." We all nodded. "I need you 11 to protect this boy named Harry Potter from this very evil person, Voldemort. You will be there for 1 whole year and I will tell you more tomorrow. Go eat and sleep and I will see you all tomorrow." Hecate said. I showed Chiron my Files that I got from Dumbledor once the 11 left. They were Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Life Story Files. I give them to him and tell him, "Read these tomorrow here in the Big House to the 11. Don't tell them anything else until get there." Chiron nods and we both part ways.

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys!**


	2. The Golden Trio

**Guys I will upload 3 other chapters along with this one. **

* * *

_**Mrs. Weasley's Pov:**_

Since Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Fred, Ginny aren't awake yet which is good, because Albus and Lady Hecate came over to explain what would be happening next week. The told me there will be exchange students from America that are demigods, and are coming here to protect Harry and train him and others against Greek and Roman monsters that have sided with he-who-shall-not-be-named. I have to allow them to come to #12 Grimmauld Place and let them sleep there until school starts. I am told about how Percy and Annabeth have gone to Tartarus and have to share a room because of their nightmares. I am unable to tell anyone but Mr. Weasley that they are demigods. Well I better wake up Hermione and Ginny up.

* * *

**_Harry's Pov:_**

Ughhh. My head. Ron and Hermione and Ginny. My head. Being tackled. My head hitting the pavement. Owwww. In pain. School. "OWWWW!" Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley walk in and tend to my head and ask me questions and tell me things. Soon my head feels normal. I calm down. *sigh* "I feel better. A lot better." Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked relieved. Fred and George are out playing pranks in the town from what I heard. Hermione then speaks once Mrs. Weasley leaves. " Harry there are these exchange students from America coming in 4 days, 3 days before school starts." "Can you tell me about them please?" I say. " They used to go to this school named The Magical school of Arts for Witches and Wizards. They excel at wandless magic and some are good with water, fire, wind and sky, and planting. They are at least 11 of them and they are 14-17 years old. The 8 of them have girlfriends and boyfriends, 2 of them are single, and 1's girlfriend is back at school. They will be in the same year as us, but will be sorted along with the first years." she says. Ron, Ginny, and I are all awestruck at all she knows.

* * *

**_B__ack at Camp Half-Blood in the Big House with Chiron, Hecate, the Seven, Calypso, Connor and Travis Stoll, and Thalia learning about Magic_**

* * *

**_Percy's Pov:_**

We were all in the Big House waiting for Chiron and Hecate to come in. Suddenly as if on que Chiron and Hecate came in. Chiron then says, "Hello everyone. Hecate will be talking for most of this meeting and for the next 3 days. So please don't interrupt her." Hecate nods and so do we. "I will be teaching you about Hogwarts. Hogwarts is like Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, it is hidden by mortal eyes. You will be going into 6th year along with Harry and his friends. You will be sorted into houses like Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. All the teachers know that you are demigods. When you get there you will have to talk in Greek or Latin when you don't want the others around you to hear you. You will be all sitting at a table where the most demigods are if you are sorted into different houses. Percy and Annabeth you will be sharing a room because of your nightmares so dont worry. Now you will be learning about Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, Charms, Hisotory of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Even though those are all first year clasess the sixth years will be taking all of those classes again because you know you might need to brush up on some of the lessons." She finally finished talking. Then Chiron showed us Harry and his friend's Life Story Files. We understood what we were dealing with.

* * *

**Sorry guys but this learning part will be boring so I will skip to when they will be leaving.**

* * *

_**Still Percy's Pov: **_

We were finally done learning and we packed everything and had our robes on, we were ready to leave. We were all turned immortal and blessed with magic. We teleported and we met with the Weasley's the peple we would be staying with. We saw this lady Mrs. Weasley and the Headmaster Dumbledor. The teleport us to #12 Grimmauld PLace where Harry and his friends were. Harry and his friends were all surprised when the room started to smell like the sea, entirely my fault, and smelled like someone has been struck by lightning, Jason's fault.

* * *

_**Harry's Pov:**_

It smelled like the sea and lightning once they came in. They all introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson." "Hi, I'm Jason Grace." "Hello, I'm Frank Zhang," "Sup, I'm Leo Valdez." "Hey, I'm Connor Stoll." "Sup, I'm Travis Stoll." "Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." "Hello, I'm Piper McLean." "Hey, I'm Hazel Levesque." "What's Up, I'm Calypso." "Hey, I'm Thalia Grace." They stopped there. I could figure out that Percy and Annabeth were together, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, and Thalia and Conner are single. Travis' girlfriend is somewhere at his school. Ron looked disappointed that all the hot girls were taken and Ron was eyeing Thalia and she death glared him and Ron paled.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it I will be making the chapters a bit longer.**


	3. Making Friends and Enemies

_**Ron's Pov:**_

I was super disappointed that I couldn't date any of the girls even Thalia! She wouldn't have been my first choice but ya know nothing works out. Jason, Percy, Frank, and Leo are lucky not to be single. Well we have to wash up before dinner. We had chicken, soup, chicken soup, and apples. Then we had to go to bed. There are only 3 rooms for the boys, girls, and me parents. Percy and Annabeth paled at that part. Mum knows something and says that there are 4 rooms that they can share that 4th room. I wonder why. I'll ask them later before Percy leaves.

~~~~~BEDTIME~~~~~

"Hey Percy?" I said. "Yea?" "Why do you and Annabeth have to share a room?" "I'd rather not talk about it I'm really tired." He paled when I asked.

* * *

_**Percy's Pov**__**:**_

"Hey Percy?" Ron said "Yea?" "Why do you and Annabeth have to share a room?" "I'd rather not talk about it I'm really tired." I paled when Ron asked. "Hey, uh Wise Girl?" I said. "Yea Seaweed Brain?" she answered. "Uh, Ron asked why we had to share a room." She paled. "D'you tell him?" "HECK NO!" "Calm down Seaweed Brain!"

* * *

**Ron is eavesdropping on them and then they noticed and switched to Greek. Ron left to his room when Percy asked if the others could come into his room. Then Ron went back to eavesdropping****.**

* * *

**_Percy's Pov Still:_**

_"Hey guys?" "Yea?" _they all said in unison, _"Ron asked why Annie and I had to share a bedroom." _Everyone even Calypso paled. _"Leo d'you tell Calypso about what happened to us?" "Well duh just in case you had nightmares and if she worried so ya know." "Oh ok. Thanks for telling her I didn't want to do that." "Wait why are we speaking in Greek?" _said Calypso. _"Because Ron is eavesdropping." "Oh ok." "Remember that Chiron told us that we could speak in Greek or Latin when we wanted to have private conversations?" _said Piper. "_Oh yea." _said everyone but Piper and Annie. _"Well we better get going to bed before Mrs. Weasley comes in." _said the Stoll's in unison. "Ok." we all say. At that Ron ran.

* * *

**_Harry's Pov:_**

Before the boys came Ron came in running and told me that the exchange students were speaking in a language that they didn't know. The only things that he understood when Ron was eavesdropping, Chiron, Latin, private conversations, get to bed, and Mrs. Weasley. I hope that Ron didn't make enemies of Percy and Annabeth! That would be terrible!

* * *

**The boys were waiting paitently before Ron stopped talking and walked in a minute after that.**

* * *

**Sorry guys but next chapter is when they are going to Hogwarts because it is very uneventful after this part. BYE!**


	4. Hogwarts!

_**Hermione's Pov:**_

It's the day where we finally go back to school! YAY! We use floo powder to get to Diagon Ally. "Do you dearies know how to use floo powder?" Mrs. Weasley asks. "No, but Percy has a way of transporatation that we could all use." said Annabeth. "Ok then." Mrs. Weasley says.

* * *

_**Percy's Pov:**_

I blushed when Annabeth told Mrs. Weasley asked if we knew about floo powder. Everyone crowds around me and touches my shoulders, head, and hands. I think of where I want to go and then I summon water and make it into a hurricane big enough for all of us to fit in. We are now in Diagon Ally I guess. We all hide and we agreed to scare all of them when they come through.

* * *

**_Hermione's Pov:_**

I was awestruck at what Percy did, but I went first and said, "Diagon Ally" clearly. Everyone did the same and then we were going to leave until we were all levitating and were dropped and were wet and then dry and all of the 11 exchange students came up and scared us all. They were dying of laughter, and Harry and Ron started laughing too. I was horrified along with Ginny.

* * *

**_Leo's Pov:_**

_"The look on all of their faces!" _said Leo in Greek in between laughter. _"I know right! Priceless!" _said Connor. _"Guys shut up! Their staring!" _said Annabeth. We all nodded. "What was that language you were just speaking in?" said Harry. "Oh well, it's the language of our school and our teacher said speak it time to time so we wouldn't forget how to speak it." said Annabeth. What would we do without her and her awesome logical saves. "But what was the language?" asked Hermione impatiently. "If they don't want to tell you Hermione they don't have to." said Mrs. Weasley. We all sighed a sigh of relief. She just saved our butts. "Harry, Ron, Hermione please take Percy and the others to Gringotts to get their money and then take them to Eeylops Owl Emporium, Flourish and Blotts, Ollivanders, Potage's Cauldron Shop and any other shop they want to go to. We went to Gringotts which was a bank apparently and we were on edge because of all goblins. We were ready for a battle. "Are these guys peaceful? I asked Harry. "Well duh, why wouldn't they be?" We all relaxed. When Percy gave the head goblin the letter from Chiron, he then lead us to the Vaults. _"Holy Hera! This is amazing!" _I say. _"I know right!" _says Percy. There were 11 Vaults. These are the Vaults in order. Blue door, Water on the side of it-Percy, Gray door, Owls, and books-Annie's, Sky Blue door, lightning, electricity, and birds-Jason, Sky Blue door, Bows, Lightning, Deer, and Clouds-Thalia, Pink door, roses, perfume, doves, and hearts-Piper, Red door, fire, forge, hammer, and picture of the Argo II-me Leo, Blood Red, pictures of war, pictures of animals, and a spear-Frank, Gold Door, jewels, bones, and picture of her horse, Arion-Hazel, Baby Blue door, a Caducues, fireworks, pictures of pranks-the Stolls, Green door, plants, brooms, picture of an island, and sandstone-Calypso. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in awe. Percy went first and controlled the water and grabbed what he needed, Annabeth pet one of the owls and then whispered something and then it opened, Jason summoned some lightning and the door opened, Piper said "Would please open for me?" and it opened, Frank used his animal changing and used his spear to open his door, Hazel brought up some gold and stepped back, and threw the piece of gold, Calypso worked on the vines and was humming and then he doors opened, I went up, put my ear to the door, and made a remote control and opened my door, Thalia brought out her bow and arrows and shot the door and it immediately opened, the Stolls went up and threw slime balls at the door and it opened, and then everyone went in and took everything they needed.

Then they went to Ollivanders to get our wands _"Hello my fellow Greek and Romans, what would you need today?"_ said the man who must be Ollivander. _"We need wands"_ said Annabeth. "Ok, you first Thalia." said Ollivander. After forever she found one.

Thalia- 12 inch, made of unicorn hair, deer hair, and is made of ebony wood

Calypso-11 inch, made of vines, is magicly enchanted, and is made of palm wood

Piper-13 inch, made of dove hair, enchanted by your mother, and is made of oak wood

Hazel-14 inch, made of jewels, has many powers, and is made of spruce wood

Annabeth-15 inch, made of owl feathers, enchanted by your mother, and is made of birch wood

Conner-9 inch, made of snakes, metal, and is made of jungle wood

Travis-9 inch, made of snakes, metal, and is made of jungle wood

Leo-13 inch, made of fire, is fireproof, is enchanted, and is made of palm wood

Jason-15 inch, made of electricity, eagle hair, and is made of spruce wood

Frank-12 inch, made of bear fur, parrots feather, and is made of ebony wood

Percy-15 inch, made of celestrial bronze, imperial gold, hair of **_the_** Pegasus, and is made of coral

* * *

_**Harry's Pov:**_

The Pegasus? That doesn't make any sense. Well we are now of to the Owl Emporium. They will now be getting their pets.

Percy-I got a turtle! I named him Sassy

Annabeth-I got an owl! I named her Alex

Jason-I got a bird! I named him Lightning

Piper-I got a dove! I named her Beauty

Leo-I got a phoenix! I named him Fire

Calypso-I got a cat! I named her Poppies

Frank-I got an owl! I named him Fai

Hazel-I got a cat! I named her Ruby

Connor-I got a rat! I named him George

Travis-I also got a rat! I named her Martha

Thalia-I got a bird! I named him Father

* * *

"So do you like them?" I asked. "Yep." they all said in unison. "Now we have to go to Flouish and Blotts, to get our school books." said Hermione. "Uggghhhh" said Percy, Leo, Piper, and Hazel in unison. "What's so bad about books?" "We all have dyslexia." said Jason. "Oh" said Ron. We got all of our books and met up with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. They gave us our cauldrons and we all went to the train station to look for platform 9 3/4. Annabteh looked so confused. I explained to them that we had to run through platforms 9 and 10. She still looked confused. I went first and showed them I had to wait till one of the Stolls came through.

* * *

**_Percy's Pov:_**

When I saw Harry run through the wall I thought for sure that he died. Then Travis went through with his stuff he looked so super excited. Excited like he just thought of the best prank in the universe. I got scared of that look long before I knew who he really was. After Travis, Connor went through, then Annabeth and I, then Hazel and Frank, then Jason and Piper, then Leo and Calypso, then Thalia, then Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

* * *

When we get on the train we choose cars to get into. Leo, Calypso, Harry, Annabeth, and I are in one car, Thalia, the Stolls, Hermione, and Ron are in another, and Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper are in another car. Harry kept asking,

"What was the language you were speaking in?"

"Why are you all so tall?"

"What houses do you think you'll be sorted into?"

And on, and on, and on, and on. It got annoying. Thank the Gods he fell asleep.

* * *

When the train stopped, Annabeth was so fidgety because she really wanted to see Hogwarts and is architecture. This huge man (I don't mean fat), boomed, "Hey Harry show the exchange students to yer friends, which were on some sort of boats. BOATS MEANS WATER, WATER MEANS I CAN MESS WITH PEOPLE! YASSSSS!

* * *

**_Ron's Pov:_**

I was still shaken up at what I heard Percy said. Speaking of Percy, when the boats started moving, he went under water. Hermione looked horrified, Harry looked like he was gunna be sick, and I was wierded out because Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, Frank, Leo, Travis, and Calypso were in my boat, along with Harry and Hermione, and Percy's friends looked like this was a daily thing. Annabeth said, "Hermione don't worry he will be able to find his way back." Hermione still looked horrified.

* * *

_**GREEK SPEAKING TIME!**_

_"Hey guys?" said Percy. "Yea?" said Piper. "There are some mermaids/merman down here." said Percy. "REALLY? AWESOME!" said Leo. "Can you help me up onto the boat?" said Percy. "Well duh Seaweed Brain!" said Annabeth._

* * *

**_Harry's Pov:_**

"Uhhhh, Percy?" I said. "Yea?" said Percy. "Why aren't you wet?" He paled and looked at Annabeth for something. "Oh, yea! I used an unwetify spell when he came up." said Annabeth. "Oh ok" I said.

* * *

When Hogwarts came into view. Annabeth gasped and started blabbing about architecture. Everyone but Ron, Hermione, and I fell asleep. When we woke up went strainght to dinner. The first years, along with the exchange students had to get sorted.

* * *

**_Thalia's Pov:_**

"Thalia Grace." said someone named Proffesser McDonalds? I put on the talking hat and it started to go through my memories.

The Hat said I would be in...

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**HA! I CAN DO CLIFF HANGERS TOO! **


	5. Being Sorted!

**_Thalia's Pov: _**

The hat started going through my memories.

"Demigod, eh?"

"Yeah? So?"

"No need for attitude girl."

"Fine."

"Bravery, Sadness, My oh my Zoe?"

"Shut up."

"GRYFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and I sat at Gryffindor's table.

I hope Jase is in Gryfindor.

_**Jason's Pov:**_

"Jason Grace." said Proffessor McDonalds or something.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and searching my memories.

"Another Demigod?"

"Theres at least nine of us left."

"Bravery, Loss, Anguish, Sadness, Oh you poor thing, your mother?"

"Shut up and say what house I'm in."

"Ok, Ok. GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Thalia looked happier than usual.

I hope Percy and Piper are in Gryffindor.

_**Percy's Pov:**_

"Percy Jackson." says Proffessor Happymeal. Heheh. Happymeal.

I walked up to the hat and it started going through my memories and talking inside my head.

"ANOTHER ONE?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Fine."

"Bravery, Loyalty, and you've been through to much."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jason looked so super happy we could Bromance it up.

I hope Annie is in Gryffindor.

_**Annabeth's Pov:**_

"Annabeth Chase." said Proffessor McGonagall.

I walk up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"Dear oh deary me. You've been through to much."

"Yeah so?"

"Bravery, Smartness, Kind, Honest, Loss, Sadness, Fear, blah blah blah."

"GRYFFINDOR!

Everyone cheered and Percy especially.

I hope Piper is in Gryffindor.

**_Piper's Pov:_**

"Piper McLean." said Proffessor something or other.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"Oooooo! Famous!"

"Shut up"

"Ok... Wait what?"

"Keep going."

"Bravery, Kindness, Beautiful, Loss of your fathers memories."

"SHUT UP!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Annabeth and Jason looked so happy!

**_Leo's Pov:_**

"Leo Valdez." said Proffessor Cat Face.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"Fire Boy."

"Yep"

"Brave, Funny, Courageous."

"Yea."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Percy and Jason looked ready to party.

I hope Calypso is in Gryffindor.

**_Calypso's Pov:_**

"Calypso." said some Proffessor.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Bravery, Loss, Sadness, Kindness, Smartness."

"Ok..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Leo looked like a mad man.

**_Frank's Pov:_**

I really want to be in Hufflepuff!

"Frank Zhang." said Proffessor whats its face.

I walked up to the hat and started going through my memories and talking in my head.

"Hello Fai."

I flinched.

"Shut up." I growled.

"Loyal, Just, Sadness, Loss of your grandmother?"

"Shut up."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I was grinning as I walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Everyone was cheering.

I hope Hazel is in Hufflepuff!

**_Hazel's Pov:_**

"Hazel Levesque." said Proffessor McSomething.

I walked up to the hat and started going through my memories and talking in my head.

"Oh you've been dead before right?"

"Shut up before-"

"Loyal, Kind, Just, Sadness, Loss of your mother?"

"Shut up."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I grinned as I walked to Frank and everyone was cheering especially Frank.

_**Connor's Pov:**_

"Connor Stoll." said Whatchyamacallit.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"ANOTHER?"

"I'm second to last."

"Brave, Crazy, Funny-"

"So..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Percy, Jason, and Leo looked ready to party.

**_Travis' Pov:_**

"Travis Stoll." said Whatchyamacallit.

I walked up to the hat and it started talking in my head and going through my memories.

"ANOTHER?"

"I'm last."

"Brave, Crazy, Funny-"

"So..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone cheered and Percy, Jason, Leo, and Connor looked ready to party.

**_Greek Speaking Time where Dumbledor allowed all of the Greeks and Romans at a table! With Harry, Hermione, and Ron._**

_"Guys I wonder where we will be staying?" _said Percy, but was interrupted by Malfoy. "Hey Half-Bloods." he sneered. Percy got up and Piper and Annabeth had to pull him down. "Like you could stop me Jackson." he hissed. "Can you please leave now?" said Piper. And at that he left. _"What was his problem? I could've taken him!" _said Percy. "Uhhh guys?" said Hermione. "You don't want to be Malfoy's friend, he's evil.


	6. AN

**A/N **

**Sorry Guys! Yesterday was my Birthday and I didn't upload because I have school. I will upload 5-6 chapters, but if I don't have time I will upload at leadt 3-4 chpters this weekend. BYE!**


	7. Drama Mama

**_Leo's Pov:_**

After a bit of charmspeak and threatening, Malfoy was one of our friends. He sat at out table, and then Dumbledor had something to say. "Students please give a warm welcome to one of our late, exchange student from America. Please welcome Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano!" When she was sorted into Gryffindor, she started talking to Jason, which led to Piper talking to Percy, which led to Annabeth talking to Thalia. Turns out that Reyna and Jason are secretly dating. I found out how? No idea how the Stolls found out. Probably being them, eavesdropping.

This guy Hagrid, showed us our place which had a pool, archery range, movie theater, and treehouse. It was a one story house with 12 rooms. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Travis, Thalia, Connor, and Reyna have their own rooms. Their is a huge kitchen, and at least 4 big bathrooms.

**_Percy's Pov:_**

Piper found out that Jason and Reyna were dating, which lead to them breaking up, which then lead to Piper coming to me for comfort, which Annabeth is ok with because she knows that we wont make out. Will we? No we wont. Unless she uses her charmspeak...

"Hey Perce?" Piper said, jarring me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?" I said.

"Do you want to know how Jason and I broke up?" she said

I never really knew how, just that Jason and Reyna started dating and she and him broke up.

"Sure." I said.

"Well when Reyna came in and was sorted into Gryffindor, and sat next to Jason, I knew something was going to happen. I prayed for my mom for help, but then later I realized that it was to late. When I was walking to my room, I hear Jason and Reyna talking with each other and then I saw them kissing and making out. That's when I open the door, yelled at Jaosn, 'I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME, NOT HER!?' and then I ran out sobbing and said 'Were through'. He then shrugged and went back to making out with Reyna, which broke me. He didn't even come to apologize! I cried and cried, until I decided to talk to someone. I mean Annabeth was a great friend, but right now she is hanging out with Hermione and... Harry. So I went to you because your my 2nd best friend." Piper said.

I was mezmerized with her eyes. Gold, Blue, Brown. Changing like a kalidescope. She caught me staring and then before she turned around I kissed her.

**SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER!** **My parents drag me everywhere. And on top of that, I HAVE SCHOOL! So sorry about the couple drama. It needed to happen. Will the Wise Girl find out about Perce and Pipes? I honestly have been reading too many Percy x Piper fanfic. HEELP**

**-CHBCJaredabest**


	8. Love! Other stuff!

_**Piper's Pov:**_

I caught Percy staring at me, I started blushing, but before I could turn away, he kissed me. ME! When he has a girlfriend... well _had _a girlfriend. He smelled of the sea, and when he pulled away, he saw my look of dismay. He laughed. Might as well be a great time to tell him. "Perce?" "Yea?" "So Annabeth is in the library wi-" "Of course." "With Harry. She is making out with him and they are dating. If you don't believe me, pretty people never lie. Im not like Drew, who would do this just to play with your emotions. Im telling the truth." I said. "Ima go see then." he said.

**_Percy's Pov:_**

I was heartbroken at what I saw. Piper was right. I sent Annabeth a text on my, Monster Free! phone, Leo made.

_**Phone's Pov:**_

Well Annabeth, look who just found out your little secret? ME. I SEE THAT YOU ARE INTO THAT SON OF A MOTHER HARRY! Im mad. Mad. MAD! If youre not as sad, be with Harry. I already have this really nice person in my life that you know. Well since im nice, we can keep the nicknames and still be best friends. Wizard-Spawn. OF ALL THINGS ANNIE! -Persues Jackson, who is very confused, mad, disappointed, and sad

_**Percy's Pov:**_

I IMed Piper and said, "Hey Pipes? You can move into my room, because apparently someones staying with us and needs a room. So you might wanna move your stuff and thhings, because I think hes coming later.

I was happy that I had Pipes.

When I got back, Nico was in his room, and Piper was in mine getting her stuff together. Leo was in there helping her. Piper left to get some of the stuff that was left. "So you and Beauty Queen, eh?" said Leo. I punched him mockingly and then told that Annabeth and I broke up, and then Nico came, so I invited Pipes to my room. Thank the Gods my room was big. We would have t-to s-sh-share... Ya know what? Not right now. Well... "Hey Pipes? Do you have anywhere to sleep?" I said. She blushed so bad, she was as red as a tomato. "No, why?" she said. I smirked. She got it ight away and smiled. I helped her get her clothes ready and helped her get her chest thingy so she could put her clothes into there. When we were done it was 10:00. "Pipes, lets get our pj's on now so we can go to bed." I said. "Kk." she said. When we were done Annabeth came in to the house, and saw Pipes and I get into bed and glared at Pipes and I.

When I woke up, Piper was sleeping on my chest. I smiled and then when she woke up, I kissed her on the head. We got to school and when we got to breakfast, Harry tried to apologize to me, but I ignored him and Piper told him to, "Shut up, and stop bugging him. He is just mad that you were kissing Annabeth, his one and only. So stop." "Thanks Pipes." I whispered.

**Omg so srry it was so super short! Next chapter will be all of the classes, which will take a while! Should Ron and Hermione get together? Tell me! So srry again. Peace.**

**-CHBCJaredabest**


	9. Getting back together

**_Percy's Pov:_**

Percy felt bad about breaking up with Annabeth. He was pretty harsh to her. Piper, she was crying about her breakup, and I helped her. So I will text her and ask if she is happy...

Percy- Hey Wise Girl? Annabeth- ... Percy- I wanted to say sorry. Sorry about being so mean and harsh to you. I was wondering about you and Harry. Annabeth- He was so ticked and hit me. And then we broke up. Percy- I was... lying about me having someone else. I thought it was Piper, but we don't have feelings for each other. I still have feelings for you. Annabeth- Same here. And um... Ask Piper about the room situation, and I'll ask if we could switch rooms. I mean with the nightmares and all. And... I still love you. Percy- Wanna get back together? I mean we never really broke up, it was just a big fight we had. Like our second or third big fight or something. Annabeth- I would love to Seaweed Brain. Percy- Meet me in my room for a wonderful plan...

"Ok Annie." I said. "Call Harry, tell him to meet you in the library, and make sure to meet him by the water fountain." "Oh Seaweed Brain! That's brilliant!" Annabeth said. We had matching grins. Annabeth called

Harry and said, "Hey Harry? Im sorry for not telling you I was cheating. Can you meet me in the school library? OK thanks." We teleported to the library just in time. Harry was just coming around the corner and I hid in the shadows. Im not as ood as Nico, but he didn't see me. Annabeth was talking and said, "Harry? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?! Why did you hit me just because you found out that I was cheating on Percy?! Just because you want him to be your best friend!? Well guess what?! Percy come out now." At that I came out, found water in my backpack, and got him all wet. Thank the gods for Thalia. I'll have to thank her for teaching me how to work with the mist. "That's for kissing her you jerk." I said. "B-Bu-But-But..." "Come on Annie were out." And at that we left for our house.

**OMG! SOOOOO SUPER SORRY! So sorry for not updating sooner. I was sick, and then I got 'better' and then I got sick again. I planned for Percy and Annabeth to have a big fight. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR DOING THAT! I just figured this story needed some Percy and revenge in it. So sorry about Jiper. Maybe I'll bring them back in! In future chapters. There might be some school drama! So sorry again! I know, I know I suck. But for the record I love all of the Percabeth fans out there. I am one too and I thought that this story needed some revenge. So sorry this is late, and short. Once again I suck, but I love all of my fans! Thank you so much!**


	10. AN 2

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I was sick on Wednesday, and then I was better on Thursday and Friday and I had to go to school. Sucks doesn't it? And then on Saturday I hung out with a friend, and then got sick again, on Sunday, and had to relax and chill. Here I am the beginning of Spring Break, recovering from sickness. So sorry about the Percabeth and Jiper drama in like chapter 6? 7? Something like that. But I love, love, love! the support you are giving this story. Love you!**

**-CHBCJaredabest**


	11. AN 3

**A/N**

**Thank you for the support and reviews. But some people just don't understand that alot of people are very sensitive about some things. Like one of my reviews said Stupidest Story Ever by a certain Guest. It made me feel bad. I read this today, or Easter, and it made me feel terrible. I went on pinterest then and pinned stuff with my sis to make me feel better. People are very sensitive about some things. I know, I know, authors need support to know what they did wrong, but seriously!? Stupidest story ever?! That doesn't even explain what they did wrong, or that you think might want to be changed! So at least explain what's wrong with the story or whatever. I thought that was pretty rude. So I might update tomorrow or if not, some time this week or next week. I'm sorry that my last few chapters were really short, but I love all of my ****_fans _****not ****_haters. _****If you want to follow me on Punters or Tumbler, its down below.**

**Pinterest- Shamoo_Dragons or Caroleenay Awesomesauce**

**Tumbler- imademigod1990**

**-CHBCJdabest**


	12. AN 4 SO SORRY GUYS

**A/N**

**OMG I- I I AM SOOOOOOOO SORYY FOR NOT UPDATIN AND I JUST... **

and I just came out with another story, Welcome to Crazy Town. Search Percy Jackson and Pirates! Band of Misfits Crossover or the title to get to it. It is actually a PJO and Gravity Falls crossover, I just couldn't find the Gavity Falls thingy. I know Im probably going blind, WHICH I ACTUALLY AM! I NEED GLASSES! Thank you for all the support and sorry for all the craziness about the hatin, its just im new to this, and don't know a lot of things and.. yea. Sorry for the freakout. I love you all sooooo much, and I cannot stress enough of about how sorry I am for not updating in forever. I started track now so when I have time I will update. BUT I need inspiration first and I already have three cool ideas and one of them will explain the Jasper and Percabeth thingy and then yea.. ONCE AGAIN I LUV U AND SO SORRY! Hope you have a wonderful day guys!


	13. Sorry!

Guys, I am so so so sorry for not being able to update I've been busy with stuff all throughout summer and school is starting soon, I guess this story just slipped my mind! I will be telling you about the next chapter I was going to write, It's just... I don't have time. School starts in another week, and I'm stressed out with life. My computers been buggy and all tht crap. Sorry!

Ok, so the person that made Annie kiss Harry, was Aphrodite, disguised as Piper, but under Voldemorts spell. Same with Percy and Piper, except Aphrodite disguised as Annie, and then they work it out, help Harry defeat Voldemort, and we are done.

Once again, I'm sorry for upsetting all of you, I wont be updating on here as often as I'd like to, I'm sorry for just stopping my two other sories, maybe I'll delete them, maybe I'll give them to another author, I dunno. I you would like to have the Hiro Hamada love Story, Private message me, and same with the TMR story. I am so sorry, It's just, with school, volleyball, track, band, homework, music, and this? Uggghhhh...

Bye Guys! I love you all, thanks for the support!


End file.
